Pasos para conocer a la persona adecuada
by MaraB3
Summary: SwanQueen totalmente. Emma Swan tiene un hijo y una mejor amiga,pero cuando los dos e marchan de viaje decide irse ella tambien y se cruza por internet con Robin que le ofrece quedarse en su casa a cambio de dinero. Aunque por algunos problemas Robin se marcha de viaje por motivos de trabajo y su novia, Regina termina ocupandose de la nueva inquilina. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno, he de decir que es cierto, no tendría que estar subiendo esto si no que debería seguir con la otra historia que de hecho hace días que no actualizo. Primero, en cuanto suba esto me dedicaré a la otra historia, para aquellos que no la conozcan se llama "Sonrieme".Segundo, ahora que han empezado las vacaciones intentare publicar más a menudo (a no ser que no tenga wifi). Y por ultimo, espero que os guste esta historia que, voy a ser sincera, se me ocurrió con una publicidad que vi el otro día en la tele. Y bueno, como siempre, espero vuestras reviews y que os guste, claro ;).**

 **Ahora centrandonos en la historia, como se llama "Pasos para conocer a la persona adecuada" he decidido que cada capitulo sea un "paso". Que claro esta basado en lo que ocurre en el capitulo.**

 **La historia no la he situado en ningun lugar concreto, me inventare los nombres de las calles y los lugares... todo, pero tomadlo como si fuera un lugar conocido.**

 **Bueno, gracias por al menos leerlo pero espero que os guste y os dejo con el primer paso.**

 _PASO 1: Internet puede ser de ayuda_

-Robin, ¿me podrías decir que es esto?

-¿Qué amor?

Robin aparta el periodico que estaba leyendo para prestar atención a su novia que de pie ante él sujeta un papel en la mano.

Regina Mills es una mujer que podría definirse como complicada, pero su relación con Robin es distinta a la que mantiene con los demás. Puede llegar a hacer cosas que nunca imaginó por el amor que siente por ese hombre. Sin embargo cada cosa tiene su limite, y algo que no soporta es no tener el control de una situación aunque sea minimo.

-Es una carta que ha llegado esta mañana. Aqui dice que una tal Emma umm- busca en la hoja que sostiene en la mano- Swan, vendrá dentro de dos semanas a nuestra casa. ¿Cómo puede ser esto?

Robin se lleva las manos a la cabeza y le mira como pidiendole perdón.

-No me acordé de decirtelo, lo siento de verás, cariño.

-No me vengas con apelativos cariñosos, ¿quien es?

-Verás, la localice por una web de viajes. Vendrá a nuestra casa y nosotros le mostraremos la ciudad y ella nos pagará por eso. Había dos opciones, o que nosotros hicieramos lo mismo y fueramos a su casa o que nos pagara. Escogi la segunda opción por que sabía que estas deseando ir a París y con el dinero podremos costearnos el viaje. Sé que debí decirtelo antes, pero siendo sincero no me acordé.

-y, ¿como sabemos que no es una psicópata? ¿o que no nos va a robar mientras dormimos?

-Bueno, eso nunca lo podemos saber, pero hay un seguro y se firma un contrato, ademas hemos estado hablando y parece muy simpatica, amable y educada.

-Umm, está bien, probemos, pero solo por ese viaje a París- una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Regina sin que lo pueda evitar y se acerca a besar a su pareja.

-¿Cuando dice que viene?- pregunta Robin.

-Parece que el 22, dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero eso no puede ser, especifique que en esas fechas no podía ser.

-¿Por qué, cariño?- pregunta Regina- ¿Que pasa el 22?

-Te lo dije el otro día, resulta que el 20 me voy de viaje con el trabajo y no sé cuando volveré pero minimo son tres semanas.

-Tienes razón, me lo habías comentado.¿No podrías hablar con la tal Emma o con la empresa para que cambien la fecha?

-No te preocupes, conseguiré que atrasen su viaje. Ahora mismo les llamo.

-Vale, yo voy a ducharme.

Y el día sigue como otro cualquiera.

-¡Rubia!- grita mientras entra en la casa una chica morena con mechas. Cierra la puerta dando un portazo y deja las llaves sobre la mesa- ¡estoy aquí!

-¡Ruby!- se escucha desde el otro lado de la casa- ¡Voy enseguida!

Emma Swan aparece para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, creia que merecias una visita.

-Desde luego, llevo desde la semana pasada sin verte.

-Ja- responde Ruby dandole un codazo bromista – yo he estado estudiando para los ultimos examenes, ¿que excusa tienes tu?

Emma se queda pensando – umm, ¿Henry?

-Eh, ¡no puedes usarle como coartada siempre!

Emma rie - ¡Es mi hijo!, lo siento pero siempre va a ser él.

-Bueno, tambien podrias buscarte otro él- dice Ruby mientras señala con comillas la ultima palabra- para que os acompañe, ¿no?

-Calla, calla – dice Emma quitandole importancia- por ahora me conformo con mi hombrecito

-Por cierto, ¿donde está?

-Ahora despues subirá, pero está super nervioso desde que le dije que la semana que viene se irá con su padre a Nueva York.

-Me imagino, lo estaba deseando. Y tú, ¿cómo llevas tener que volver a ver a Neal?

-Bueno, no quiero darle demasiada importancia.

-Pero la tiene- responde Ruby- hace tiempo que no lo ves, y aunque siga teniendo relación con Henry se nota que todavía no lo has superado.

Emma se encoge de hombros y se dirige a la puerta donde suena el timbre para abrirle a un chico de 12 años que besa a su madre y al ver a Ruby se lanza a sus brazos.

-¡Prima Ruby1- exclama

-¿Cómo que prima Ruby?- pregunta la misma extrañada.

-Bueno, es que el otro día estuve pensando en como llamarte y decidí que no podía ser tía Ruby por que eres demasiado joven.

-¡Pero si ya tengo los 21!

-Por eso mismo, todavía no sé como tú y mi madre podeís ser tan amigas llevandoos como...¿cuanto? ¿10 años o así?

-Siento molestar, pero Ruby, ¿te quedas a cenar?- pregunta Emma mientras mira como su hijo y su mejor amiga hablan

-Depende, ¿vas a cocinar tú?

-No, pensaba pedir pizza.

-Entonces si- dice mientras parece mostrarse aliviada.

-¿Cómo que...? ¿Estás...? ¡Yo no cocino tan mal!- exclama Emma.

-Diselo a los vecinos que no han vuelto a dirigirles la palabra desde que les invitaste a comer- responde Henry.

Mientras Ruby contiene la risa y una indignada Emma se levanta y antes de abandonar la habitación añade:

-Y que conste que no fue por eso, fue por una charla que tuvimos en el ascensor y de hecho, fui yo quien les retiré la palabra.

Una vez Emma se ha marchado de la habitación Henry comenta a Ruby:

-Sí, y te puedo asegurar que la charla en cuestión tenia que ver con la comida de mamá y ya sabemos por que les retiró la palabra, no se le puede decir nada sobre su cocina.

Ruby ya no contiene la risa y suelta una carcajada.

-Que sepais que os estoy oyendo y todavía estoy a tiempo de no llamar a la pizzería. Creo que tengo berenjenas...

-Mejor nos callamos, no quieres saber lo que hace con las pobres berenjenas- le susurra Henry a Ruby y está sonríe.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestras reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Si, se que deberia actualizar la otra historia antes pero... no tengo ninguna excusa preparada, asi que dejemoslo en que intentaré subir de la otra hoy.**

 **Debo aclarar que en el otro capitulo puse una linea para cambiar de escenario pasando a la parte de Emma pero no se por que no apareció asi que en este lo pondre más separado para que se note más.**

 **Y ahora las reviws, me encanta que os tomeis el tiempo de escribirme y tambien que le deis a seguir historia y a favorita, pero para aquellos que han hecho esto ultimo pero no han comentado. Por fa... comentadme que me encanta saber vuestra opinión, aunque sea una linea.**

 **Love girl** **a mi me encantó escribir esa parte, me alegro que te haya divertido y te haya gustado. ¿De donde eres?**

 **GreenApple86** **¿te puedo llamar solo Green? Bueno, magia en esta historia no va a haber, y sobre Henry, no aparecerá mucho. Por que se va con su padre a Nueva York y Emma a casa de Robin y Regina así que aparecerá que sea un poco más largo, lo intentaré, pero es que a veces tengo que dejar el ordenador y al final acabo subiendolo aunque sea corto por que es eso o no subir nada. Pero intentaré escribir algo más largo.**

 **Ah, y me alegra que te guste, claro ;)**

 **Guest:** **me alegra que te guste y aquí tienes más :)**

 **Jessica Nolasco** **que rapidilla que aun ni se conocen XD, para eso queda un poquito, pero espero que te guste el camino que lleva hasta ese enamoramiento.**

 **Evazqueen** **me alegra que te guste y espero que te parezca entretenido este capitulo tambien.**

 **Y bueno después de todo esto y sin más dilación, me callo y os dejo con el paso 2.**

 _PASO 2: Tambien es necesaria un poco de casualidad_

 _(quizás esto no se pueda considerar un paso)_

CASUALIDAD 1: Que tu novio se vaya de viaje por trabajo

-¿Así que primero no me dices que viene y luego resulta que me dejas sola con una extraña?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no pueden cambiarlo, y sabes que como le diga algo a mi jefe sobre ese viaje...- Robin no quiere dejar sola a su novia con Emma, ha hablado con ella y parece muy buena persona, pero quien sabe...Además a Regina no le agrada nada la idea.

Pero es necesario, quiere llevarla a París por su aniversario, es más, ya ha empezado a organizar algunas cosas, va a pedirle matrimonio allí.

-¿Seguro que es de fiar?- pregunta una insegura Regina.

-Si- responde para tranquilizarla- y recuerda que hay un seguro. Igualmente no pasará nada.

CASUALIDAD 2: Que tu hijo se marche con su padre

-¿Lo tienes todo?- se asegura Emma mirando en la mochila de su único hijo.

-Sí, mamá, ya la has revisado como cinco veces, las cosas no tienen patas y si nadie las saca no se mueven de ahí- responde un Henry muy nervioso por su viaje a Nueva York.

-Ya te estas haciendo el graciosillo ¿eh?. Luego no me llames pidiendo que te envie algo.

-Que no, mamá. Y vamos que papá tiene que estar esperando.

-¿No quieres esperar a Ruby para despedirte? Vas a estar sin verla dos meses, entre tus viajes y los suyos.

-Bueno- responde el muchacho- pero luego hablas tu con papá si llegamos tarde.

-No me extrañaría que fuese Neal el que llegase tarde, no es muy puntual, que digamos.

Tras la llegada de Ruby al apartamento, un efusivo abrazo por parte de esta hacia el niño, unas cuantas bromas y una llamada de Neal diciendo que llegaría más tarde de lo que esperaba (a lo que Emma puso los ojos en blanco como dedicandole un "te lo dije" a su hijo), los tres marcharon hacia el aeropuerto.

Henry se marcharía con Neal durante unas cuantas semanas y Ruby se iba al día siguiente de viaje, pero a Emma todavía le quedaba una semana antes de su marcha a casa de Robin, un simpático joven que había conocido por internet y que le ofrecía quedarse en su casa y enseñarle la ciudad a cambio de poco dinero. Emma pensaba aprovechar esa semana de soledad y tranquilidad para, aparte de descansar tras un año agotador, preparar las cosas para el viaje y comprar algunas cosas bastante necesarias.

CASUALIDAD 3: Que tu mejor amiga se vaya y al verte sola durante un mes decidas viajar

Después de dejar a un entusiasmado Henry en el aeropuerto con su padre, Emma y Ruby se marchan a tomar algo en uno de los locales favoritos de Ruby: Granny's.

-Oh, que recuerdos, cuando era yo la torpe inexperta que llevaba los cafés y no tú- le dice Ruby a una sonriente Bella, una de las camareras del local y muy amiga de Ruby.

Ruby había trabajado en Granny's cuando tenía 16 años. Había sido su primer trabajo y tambien en el que más duró: 3 años.

Bella llevaba trabajando allí desde hacía dos o tres semanas, Ruby y ella estudiaban en la misma universidad y al verse con necesidad de trabajo pidió a su amiga que le ayudase a convencer a la abuelita, la dueña del local, para que le permitiese ejercer de camarera.

-Bueno ¿que van a pedir?

-¿Van a pedir?- repite Ruby- me estas hablando de usted.

-Es mi trabajo, ¿como quieres que te hable? Además, estás con una persona mayor, lo educado es hablar de usted, ¿no te parece?

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?- pregunta una Emma que finge estar totalmente indignada- me voy a plantear no volver aquí.

-Pero si sabe que no puede encontrar un chocolate mejor que el de aquí en ningun sitio- responde la camarera y añade entre risas- señora.

-Pero..¿cómo? ¿que trato es este?

Y las tres, Emma, Ruby y Bella sueltan una carcajada. Aunque se llevan diez años, Emma se lleva muy bien con Ruby y sus amigas, eso sí, tiene que soportar bromas sobre la diferencia de edad todo el rato.

-Bueno, ahora en serio Bella, ¿cuando acabas el turno? Para volver entonces- pregunta Ruby

-¿Tan mal hago mi trabajo?- Bella se hace la indignada.

-No lo digo por eso, mañana me marcho a Grecia y quería invitarte a algo.

-Oh,vale, si es así lo acepto. Pues... aun me queda hasta las ocho.

-Vale, vendremos aquí sobre esa hora.¿Nos pones dos chocolates para llevar?

-Claro

Mientras salen del local Ruby mira a Emma y dice:

-Así que Robin, ¿eh?

-Sí, se llama Robin

-¿Cómo el de Batman?

-Pues... sí

-¿Cómo el pajaro?

-Sí, Ruby, cómo el pajaro.

-Y, ¿cómo Robin Hood?

-Sí, Ruby, no es algo tan raro, ¿vale?

-Bueno, y, ¿cómo os conocisteis? ¿cómo es? ¿tiene familia?

-Parece que estuvieras hablando de un novio.

-Eso es, querida, por que proximamente lo será- dice con una amplia sonrisa Ruby mientras Emma se queda sorprendida por la afirmación, ¿es que Ruby solo piensa en emparejarla?

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-Verás, mi inexperta Emma- dice mientras pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de la misma y esta pone los ojos en blanco- vais a estar los dos solos en una misma casa, un mes entero. Yo creo que si es inteligente intentará algo contigo, por que puedes ser lo mayor que quieras- Emma le pega un codazo ante sus últimas palabras- pero, sigues estando bastante buena.

-Primero, gracias por el cumplido, segundo ¡Ehh! por llamarme vieja y por último, no va a pasar nada, de hecho tiene novia.

-Ya... pues ve llamandola para que no se lleve una decepción, mejor cortar por lo sano que engañarla.

-Estás fatal Ruby, mejor calla ya, que me parece que ese chocolate tenía algo más que cacao y nata.

Ruby rie.

UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE

Robin ya se había ido y la casa sin él estaba mucho más sola, cuando ella llegaba a las seis le llamaba y hablaban durante un buen rato. Faltaba un día para que Emma llegase, y la verdad, ha acabado esperando eso con más ilusión de lo que pensaba. Quizás por que sin Robin todo es más monótono y aburrido. Lo que le llevó a preguntarse ¿que haría ella sin Robin? Si una semana ya le parecía mucho, ¿qué pasaría si él la dejara? Por que algo que tiene muy claro es que ella nunca dejará a Robin. Le quiere demasiado

Emma a hablado con Robin. Resulta que tiene un viaje de trabajo y no podrá conocerle. Cuando aquella noche habló con Ruby y se enteró sus palabras textuales fueron: -Ciertamente tenia razón, ha visto tu foto y está coladito por ti. Así que se aleja para no tenerte como tentación, al menos ya sabes que es una buena persona, está esperando a cortar con su novia antes de tirarse encima tuya.

Emma le cortó el teléfono sin decir una palabra más.

 **Ya sabeis, ¡espero vuestra opinión! Aquí abajo para escribir las reviews, tengo ganas de leerlas ;) En el siguiente, primer encuentro entre nuestras chicas.**

 **Nos leemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo, me he alegrado un montón, por que parece que esta historia os está gustando bastante, así que, bueno, muchas gracias por todas las reviews, he de decir que no quiero obligar a nadie a comentar, bueno tampoco puedo asi que eso es una tontería, pero que me encanta cuando lo haceís y me anima mucho, y que tambien intento responderos siempre.**

 **Debo pediros perdón por el retraso, pero es que he estado de viaje y bueno... no he podido escribir ;)**

 **Gracias de nuevo por comentar, y escribid algo para este capitulo tambien ;) ¡espero que os guste!**

 _PASO 3: Quizás cuando la conozcas no sepas que es la persona adecuada_

En la puerta del aeropuerto Emma observa a todas las personas que esperan. Personas que se abraza a su alrededor, personas a las que no les espera nadie y se marchan solas... y en una de las esquinas hay una mujer con un cartel en el que se lee claramente:

Emma Swan

Se acerca a ella:

-Debes de ser Regina, ¿no?

-Así es, ¿es usted Emma Swan?

-Umm, sí, no hace falta que me hables de usted.

-Yo si quiero que me hable de usted, señorita Swan- dice dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, para luego darse la vuelta y preguntar: -Es señorita, ¿no?, ¿o señora?

-Que manera más extraña de preguntar si estoy casada- rie y añade- no lo estoy, pero con que me llames Emma está bien, y hablame de usted.

-Le repito, señorita Swan, que quiero que me hable de usted.

-Y yo quiero que me hables de tú.

Ella vuelve a darse la vuelta y sigue andando, Emma no puede evitar reír ante el enfado de la recien conocida.

La casa es enorme, no tiene ni punto de comparación con la de Emma. Tiene dos pisos y un jardín. Emma está segura de que a Henry le encantaría si no fuera por esa organización, todo está muy ordenado, como si cada cosa tuviese un sitio asignado y no se pudiera mover de el.

Suben al segundo piso y Regina le guia hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-Aqui dormira- dice abriendo la puerta.

-Joder- no puede evitar exclamar, por que la habitación es enorme,más grande que mi salón.

-Por favor, señorita Swan, ¿podría obviar las palabrotas?

-Umm, sí, claro- la petición le extraña, es decir, ella siempre intenta no decir palabrotas delante de su hijo, pero siempre se le escapa alguna y Ruby nunca ayuda, pero ¿aqui? Como si esa mujer no hubiera oído nunca una mala palabra.

Sin embargo, acepta sus normas, ya que está en su casa...

-Bueno- parece como si le costase romper el silencio que se ha instaurado entre ambas- supongo que sabrás que Robin no va a estar, ¿no?

Emma asiente

-Yo aun trabajo, así que hasta las seis estará sola, vaya donde quiera, si necesita alguna recomendación sobre un lugar para visitar pidamela y ...emm.. por favor no cotillee por la casa, sobretodo mi habitación, no me gusta que rebusquen en mis cosas. Ahora, le enseñare la cocina, el baño y el salón. Y...emm..el martes que viene me dan las vacaciones así que...le podré enseñar la ciudad. ¿Quiere saber algo más?

-Sí, ¿tienes piscina? Hace demasiada calor

-Sí, señorita Swan, tenemos piscina, ¿esa es su mayor preocupación?

Emma sonrie de una manera que a Regina le parece extrañamente adorable en una mujer que debe de tener 30 años.

Regina muestra a Emma el salón, la cocina y el baño, le repite que no debe entrar en las demás habitaciones, despues se marcha a la que debe ser su habitación y deja a Emma curioseando en las únicas habitaciones en las que tiene permiso para entrar.

Al cabo de un rato, abre la puerta de entrada.

-¿Te marchas?

-Sí, señorita Swan

-Podría avisar, ¿no?

-Que pueda no significa que quiera o que lo vaya a hacer. Escuche atentamente, yo estoy en mi casa, y generalmente no doy explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer así que...

Emma la interrumpe para decir: -¿ni si quiera a su marido?

Por algún motivo Regina la mira como si hubiera hecho algo horrible y después se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta que había mantenido abierta.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ni siquiera sabe por que la ha tratado así, es decir, no intentaba hacer nada malo, Robin tenía razón, no parece una mala persona, pero a la vez tiene algo que la irrita enormemente, como si intentara molestarla, pero Regina está segura de que son imaginaciones suyas.

Respira hondo mientras camina hacia casa de la persona en la que más confía después de Robin.

En estos momentos hecha mucho de menos a su marido, le cuesta relacionarse con las personas, siempre le ha costado. Cuando era pequeña simplemente se quedaba callada, era tímida, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo esa timidez la disfrazaba de hostilidad. Y aun mantiene sus respuestas hoscas, sabe que no es facil relacionarse con ella, pero está bien con Robin y su par de amigos, con los conocidos de la oficina. No necesita más. Hay gente que siempre quiere estar rodeada de muchas personas, ella no, solo necesita a los imprescindibles, aquellos que son casi su familia.

" _Ding Dong"_

Una mujer morena con el pelo corto y una alegre sonrisa le recibe con un gran abrazo y le hace pasar. Nunca ha sabido que edad tiene Mary Margaret, pero es bastante mayor, siempre ha sido como una especie de abuela para ella. Parte de su familia, su confidente y su amiga.

La casa es mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero siempre le ha parecido más acogedora, como una casa en la que siempre hay galletas o un plato de pasta, donde la familia se reune a cenar y charla de su día.

-¿Cómo estas, MM?- Regina la llama así desde hace mucho, ni siquiera recuerda cuanto pero sabe que es la única y eso hace que se sienta especial, como algo único de ellas dos.

-Bueno, aquí, ya sabes, cosas típicas de hacerse mayor- sonríe ampliamente- me duele un poco la rodilla, pero nada importante. Me ha dicho David que teneís una inquilina en vuestra casa.

-Más bien tengo, Robin no está, ¿no vino a despedirse?

-Oh, tienes razón, no lo recordaba, y bueno, ¿qué tal es?

-No la conozco mucho y tampoco hemos hablado demasiado, pero en la poca conversación que hemos mantenido ya he descubierto que no me habla de usted, dice palabrotas y cree que tiene derecho a pedirme explicaciones.

-Va, eso son nimiedades, puede que conozcas a una buena amiga, ambas sabemos que te cuesta coger confianza con las personas, pero tener que convivir con una puede que te ayude. Traemela, me gustaría conocerla.

-Espera un poco MM, todavía no sé nada sobre ella, si nos llevamos aunque sea un poco bien te la traeré para que la conozcas. Por cierto, ¿y David?

-Ya le conoces, aprovechando todos sus días de su vida, en la calle disfrutando, es una pena que yo no pueda acompañarlo.

-Verás que enseguida te mejoras con la pierna y puedes ir con él.

Mary Margaret le sonrie.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Hola, Henry

-Hola, mamá

-¿Cómo estás? ¿te lo pasas bien con tu padre?

-Sí, aunque te hecho de menos, pero esto es una pasada,y siento decirtelo mamá, pero cocina mejor que tú.

-Claro, claro, que no se lo crea demasiado, que eso no es complicado- su hijo ríe desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Oye, mamá, hablamos esta noche, ¿vale? Neal me va a llevar al parque- su hijo no estaba acostumbrado a llamar a Neal papá debido al poco trato que tenían.

-Vale, cariño, disfruta mucho. Te quiero

-Y yo a ti

Emma cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara, su hijo es cada vez más mayor.

Escucha la puerta que se abre.

-Señorita Swan, estoy aquí, ¿podría ayudarme con la compra?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Tras la charla con MM, Regina va al supermercado y vuelve a casa. Esta decidida a ser más amable con su nueva inquilina.

Entra y pide ayuda a Emma con la compra.

Mientras esta le ayuda a llevar las bolsas de comida hasta la cocina, se arma de valor y dice:

-¿podemos hablar?

-Si, claro- Emma le sonrie y se apoya en la mesa de la cocina, como esperando a que diga lo que tiene que decir. Al ver que no dice nada añade: - ¿qué pasa?

-Umm, verás, creo que no hemos... como lo diria...

-¿Empezado con buen pie?- completa Emma

-Sí, señorita Swan, no hemos empezado con muy buen pie. Y sí debemos convivir durante un mes... quizás deberíamos empezar desde cero.

-Vale- Emma sonrie- Pero entonces tienes que dejar de llamarme así, me llamo Emma, no señorita Swan y puede hablarme de tu.

-Lo cierto es que eso no va cambiar, hay muy pocas personas a las que yo no hablo de usted y usted- remarca esta última palabra- no va a ser una de ellas. Y, como ya le he repetido un par de veces, yo si quiero que me hable de usted.

-No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere, señorita...¿cuál es su apellido? ¿Hood?

-Le prometo, que yo estaba dispuesta a empezar una buena relación, pero claramente no está de acuerdo, y sí uno no quiere dos no se reconcilian

-Creo que no era así la frase- interrumpe Emma llevandose una mirada de reprobación.

-Me da igual como sea la frase, señorita Swan, creo que mejor será que se ocupe ustad misma de todo, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de soportarla si tengo que tratar con usted todo el rato. Voy a poner unas sencillas normas

-Que se añaden a la de nada de palabrotas y la de no curiosear, ¿no?

Regina prefiere no decir nada con respecto a el comentario y añade:

-Yo haré mi vida normal, si estás aquí a la hora de la comida, comerás, si estás para dormir, dormirás, y así con todo. Si Robin vuelve antes de que usted se vaya le enseñará el lugar, si no, busquese a otro. Ah, por cierto, nada de hombres en esta casa. Por lo demás, ya puede irse.

 **Eso es todo, hoy no podré responder vuestros comentarios pero los he leido todos y me han hecho mucha ilusión, espero que comenteis este capitulo tambien y que os haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **Paso 4: Amistad**

Tumbada sobre la cama respira hondo, como intentando obtener del aire una paciencia que no tiene.

Está harta. Harta de todo. Harta de estar enamorada de un hombre perfecto. Harta de que su amor no sea lo suficientemente correspondido.

 _-Te quiero tanto_

 _Él le sonríe y le besa. Es tan guapo, es tan bueno...Regina suspira mientras le abraza. Es tan feliz._

No sabe si lo soñó, lo deseó, o fue real. Pero ya no recuerda cuando todo fue de color rosa. Antes su amor era felicidad, amar a Robin actualmente solo le provoca dolor. Y lo peor es que su novio no hace nada malo. Nunca le ha engañado, nunca le a tratado mal, nunca se ha olvidado de un aniversario, siempre le besa por la mañana y le dice te quiero...Es tan perfecto...pero no es lo que ella quiere. Está enamorada, pero le duele. En ocasiones querría que todo fuera un sueño. Despertar en su casa, la casa donde nació y creció. Seguir siendo una niña de 8 años que jugaba con su hermana. Que los años siguientes no sucedieran nunca: ni el divorcio de sus padres, ni las peleas de su hermana, su marcha de casa..

Después Robin. Cuando se conocieron, el amor, su verdadero amor...le gustaría recordarlo, mejor que como lo recuerda ahora, pues en su memoria se mezclan los sueños y le realidad.

Y tambien está harta de esa mujer. Una mujer que desde hace varios días ocupa su casa. Es verdad que casi no se ven. Es como si fuera un hotel, en alguna ocasión se cruzan por los pasillos, pero nada más. Quizás fue demasiado borde. Pero desde hace tiempo está demasiado sensible con el tema de Robin, y cuando le preguntó si estaba casada con él (eso sí, no directamente) no pudo evitar estallar. Pedirle que me deje en paz. No puedE hacerlo. No puede. Quizás sea por que Robin hablaba con ella por internet y eso le preocupa, es muy guapa, demasiado. Quizás por que le cuesta hacer amigos. O simplemente quizás por que no son la clase de personas que congenian mutuamente. Pero no consigue verla como una posible amiga.

Todo le gira alrededor agobiandole cada vez más, como si se le cayera encima y no puede evitarlo. Empieza a llorar. Hace mucho que no llora, y puede que sea por eso que no puede parar. Sigue llorando, dejando que las lágrimas caigan, una tras otra.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

¿Donde estoy? En un lugar que no conozco, viviendo en casa de una desconocida que desde el principio me ha tratado, asumamoslo, como la mierda. Pero, a mi me da igual, quizás es por mi mania de no pensar en mi lo suficiente, o quizás por que ni siquiera pienso en nada lo suficiente.

Pero aquí estoy comprando pastelitos para regalarle a una persona que no me quiere en su casa.

Como no conzco ninguno de los gustos de la señora...señorita... todavía no sé su apellido, de Regina. Pido pasteles variados y doy las gracias al amable vendedor.

La casa esta completamente en silencio. Pero Regina debe de estar, puesto que sus llaves aun se encuentran en la entrada.

La busco por toda la casa, al menos por la parte que me está permitida, sin soltar a los que he llamado "pastelillos del posible perdón". No conozco demasiado bien a Regina, pero no me extrañaría que me los tirase a la cara.

De pronto escucho ruidos provenientes de su habitación. Llamo a la puerta y nadie responde. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero abro la puerta.

Está tumbada en la cama, totalmente vestida como preparada para salir a la calle, abraza a la almohada y parece haber estado llorando. Duerme. Y así dormida e indefensa no parece la mujer que me gritó el otro día. Así dormida dan ganas de abrazarle y acunarle. Los sentimientos que llegan a mi mientras la observo son nuevos y extraños. Un deseo de protección hacia esa mujer que ha estado llorando.

Dejo los pastelillos del posible perdón sobre su mesita de noche y me marcho sin hacer ruido cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cuando despierto sigo igual de cansada que cuando me dormi, pero parece que la presión que sentía se ha ido parcialmente. Cuando voy a miar la hora me encuentro con un paquetito. Lo cojo y lo observo, debatiendo interiormente si abrirlo o no.

Al final, me decido, y al quitar el papel me encuentro con más de una docena de pasteles en un reducido tamaño. No puedo evitarlo y sin pensar siquiera en quien puede haberlos dejado ahí tomo el de crema, mi favorito y lo saboreo.

Miro la hora: Demasiado tarde, he faltado al trabajo sin justificación. Alcanzo mi movil para encontrarme con unas 8 llamadas perdidas y una gran cantidad de mensajes preguntando donde estoy.

Me levanto, me arreglo el pelo y bajo las escaleras para encontrarme a Emma viendo la televisión.

-Hola

Se gira y sonríe:-Hola, han llamado preguntando por ti.

No sé si quiero saber la respuesta a la pregunta pero la formulo de igual manera: -¿Qué les ha dicho?

-Vah, que te encontrabas mal y no podrías ir. Me han pedido que te informe sobre la necesidad de avisar cuando no vas a ir al trabajo.

-Ejem, puede que no tuviese pensado no ir, simplemente...

-Da igual, no es a mi a quien tienes que darle explicaciones.

Me mira y después señala la tele:-Estoy viendo la película más triste de la historia, no me importa ponerla desde el principio si la quieres ver tu tambien.

Por primera vez no me llega a molestar que me hable de tú como si fuera mi amiga.

-Lo que menos necesito ahora son historias tristes

-¿Por qué?- pregunta descaradamente, para luego decir- lo siento, no debí preguntarlo. ¿Prefieres una comedia? ¿Romántica?

Niego con la cabeza

-¿Fantasía?¿ciencia-ficción?- saca varias caratulas de peliculas que debe haber alquilado en algun sitio hasta mostrarme una que definitivamente no me suena de nada- está tuvo muy buena crítica, mi amiga Ruby lleva años diciendome que la vea. ¿Qué me dice?

-Está bien, si su amiga Ruby dice que es buena habrá que creerla.

No sé quien es esa tal Ruby pero encuanto digo eso Emma sonríe como un niño en navidad.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Nunca le he hablado de Ruby, sin embargo que hable así de ella me hace mucha ilusión.

No entiendo demasiado a esta mujer, sin embargo hay algo en mi interior que me pide que la ayude. Por que está claro que necesita a alguien en quien confiar y quiero ser yo.

 **Hola a tod s, bueno, es verdad que he tardado mucho y lo siento de veras, como ya dije en la otra historia, intentaré escribir más seguido, pero es que en vez de más tiempo para escribir en vacaciones estoy teniendo menos. (Qué tampoco es que me queje) Pero creo que ya no voy a irme más de viaje, así que habrá actualizaciones algo más constantes (o al menos eso espero).**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os está gustando? He visto que a varias les está cayendo regular Regina, esperar que todo tiene explicación, y espero que poco a poco os caiga mejor. Comentadme, que me anima mucho y me encanta leeros.**

 **Un gran abrazo de oso**


End file.
